Scissure
Scissure is a giant quadruped breach kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Scissure, on the outside, seems like your typical Breach kaiju: mindless, bestial, and with a great lust for destruction. However, Scissure is a quite different case. In an almost unheard of twist, Scissure is an actual good Breach kaiju: if he thinks he can, he'll help defend cities from his fellow Breach kaiju and defend other kaiju and mechas in turn from anything that threatens them or the Earth. However, Scissure isn't able to always be good. Some force originating from the Breach is always gnawing away at his mind, trying to take control of his mind. Scissure usually can fight it off, but sometimes he loses control and turns into just another Breach kaiju, rampaging and destroying anything in sight, which often ruins relationships with the other Earth Defenders. History H.O.W.L. Reborn: Hydrogeon In Denver, Colorado, a tsunami struck the city and covered it in 20 meters of water. As this happened, three breach kaiju appeared: Scissure and his two allies, Bugbuzz and Serpentine. As the three rampaged, with Scissure slashing a building in half and incinerating the Denver Art Museum in a blue ball of flame, two jaegers named Horizon Brave and Pearl Blizzard came to Denver to defend the Colorado capital from the breach kaiju. As Horizon Brave charged Scissure, the mind-controlled Breach kaiju did the same, the two giants ramming into one another. As the Chinese jaeger punched the quadruped monster, Scissure grunted in pain and slammed his own fist into Horizon Brave. Next, Horizon Brave fired at Scissure with his Cryo-Cannons. Letting out a roar of pain, Scissure's eyes blazed with hatred as he blasted Horizon Brave point-blank with another ball of blue fire. Once again, Horizon Brave and Scissure rammed hard into each other, making a small shock wave from the connection. As Horizon Brave tried to push Scissure back, the confused Breach monster picked up the Mark-I jaeger in a great show of strength and threw him right into a large building, damaging the giant mech and burying him in rubble as the building collapsed on him. Running up to the downed jaeger, Scissure roared and coated Horizon Brave in azure flames, making him stumble back to put the fire out. As Horizon Brave sent out another wave of Cryo-Cannons at Scissure, the quadruped kaiju slammed right through them and into the jaeger, taking a good amount of damage as a result. Next, Scissure headbutted Horizon Brave, before backing off and regrouping with Bugbuzz. A harpoon suddenly flew into the water, impaling Serpentine. Jumping down, the new contender, a cyborg shark humanoid with a fedora, punched Serpentine before pulling the harpoon out. Picking up Serpentine, the cyborg shark blasted a whole in the kaiju with one of his plasma blasters before flinging him away. As Bugbuzz slammed her pincers into him, the challenger revealed as Hydrogeon aimed both plasma blaster arms at Bugbuzz's head and fired, blowing off a chunk of her head and sending her fleeing from Denver. Not noticing the absence of his two Breach kaiju allies, Scissure charged Pearl Blizzard, getting kicked in the face as a result. With his nose bleeding, Scissure roared in pain and knocked over the Romanian mech by punching her in the face. Letting out a mighty roar, Scissure blasted Pearl Blizzard with an orb of blue flames. Suddenly, Scissure was blasted backwards by Pearl Blizzard's plasma grenade, and hit by Hydrogeon's plasma blasters in the back right after. Realizing his companions were gone, Scissure jumped into the water and retreated, leaving Denver and ending the battle. Abilities *'Blue Flames' - Scissure is able to send out blue flames from his mouth. This can be either a weaker, steady stream of flames, or one powerful fireball. *''Strength'' - Scissure is very strong physically, able to destroy skyscrapers easily and able to lift up and throw large mechas like Horizon Brave. *''Durability'' - Scissure is very durable. He can take multiple strong attacks, and was the last of the three Breach kaiju to retreat in his debut battle in Denver. *''Aquatic'' - Scissure can swim and breathe underwater as well as breathe on land, making him a strong combatant in both settings. *''Flight'' - Scissure has wings on his arms that can emerge to give him a flight speed of Mach 2. Trivia *Scissure is tied with Serpentine and Bugbuzz for Jay's first breach kaiju. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Breach Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Earth Defender Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)